wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Shirin Kylar
{Property|Kadjah Thoris}} Shirin Kylar is a negative psyker just a few Assignment Ratings above Pariah - a psychic null who possesses the rare Pariah Gene that makes them generate no presence in the Warp. She has a presence but it is minimal, difficult to detect and impossible to influence She currently serves in the entourage of the Lord Inquisitor Malleus Skotus. History Early Life Shirin was born to indentured agriculturalists on a planet of the Punic systems - not even she remembers which one - and sold by her parents for enough money to pay off their joint contract. Shirin ended up as the property of the Hargrave-Iddin Merchant-House which she served as a chambermaid, making beds and warming them when required. The latter part of her duties explains how she comes to have two children at the age of twenty-eight. Shirin attracts the notice of Lord Skotus during his investigation of the Hargrave-Iddin corporate culture as the only person apparently untouched and unaffected by the spreading Chaos stain. Personality Shirin has been thoroughly socialized as a slave; she knows all about obeying without question, completing her work schedule on time, and closing her eyes and thinking of something else. She was in fact so perfectly adjusted to her former state that she feels a little adrift in her new freedom. Appearance Shirin is very pretty in her big eyed, small featured way with short, soft brown hair and hazel eyes.. She looks innocent, inoffensive and vulnerable. This appearance is more deceptive than it seems at first acquaintance. Her presence in the Lord Inquisitor's retinue required some explanation - other than her true position as psychic shield - and she generally poses as Lord Skotus' secretary, suitably groomed and gowned for the role, trailing behind him like a slight and fashionable shadow, quietly taking notes. Abilities and Traits Shirin is a negative psyker; not an Omega (Pariah/Blank) but highly resistant to the warp in all its forms. Lord Skotus estimates her Assignment rating as Psi-negative. The warp currents seem to actually bend around her leaving her untouched. She has a detectable 'soul' but it is extraordinarily elusive and impossible to influence. Her minimal presence is startling but not painful to psykers and she does not repel normals like Omegas do - which may not have been entirely to her benefit given her past status of bed-toy. Her children seem to have inherited her Psi-negative status but their effect on the warp is considerably less powerful, possibly it will increase as they mature. Shirin's presence can deflect warp-sight and warp-craft from her companions thanks to the bending effect she has on the currents. Skotus hopes with training she may be able to consciously direct them to disrupt workings. Shirin's negative psyker talent has affected her social skills though to a far lesser degree than if she were a true Blank. She is bad at reading people and quite hopeless at picking up subtle social cues. She dealt with this disability by limiting her contacts as much as possible and training herself to pick up non-verbal signals from her immediate supervisor and co-workers. Now she must start all over again with new people. Equipment Her role as secretary involves the use of a rare antique mnemo quill and small rolls of parchment for note taking - which btw many suspects find extremely unnerving, Shirin's elegant high necked gowns are worn over a mesh bodysuit and she carries a concealed stub-automatic as a general precaution. For battle use she was presented with an autopistol and targeting monocle. Her new friends were astonished to learn that Shirin had already been equipped by her former owners with a pair of 40 cm mono-crystaline stilettos concealed in cartilage sheaths between the muscles on the backs of her forearms. Relations Anjuli Kylar Shirin's daughter is eleven years old, bright, opinionated and totally tactless. She shares her mother's inability to pick up social cues, possibly as a consequence of her Phi negative psyker-rating. Her original ambition was to be a ladies maid but she is fully aware that freedom has widened her opportunities and now hopes to employ a ladies maid and wear fine clothes and jewels herself. Ku Kylar Ku is only seven, slightly hyperactive and as socially inept as his mother and sister, probably for the same reason. Bright and interested in everything he shows some signs of a potential Mechanicus vocation but is more attracted by the uniforms, guns and chainswords of the ship's officers. Ganter Bay gently dissuaded Ku from his first ambition which was to be a Space Marine by pointing out he'd have to leave his mother and sister for that and they need a man to look after them in this dangerous galaxy. Friends and Allies Shirin is strongly attracted to Renn Raptor she doesn't really know why but for the first time in her life she is actively interested in a man though uncertain about how to proceed. Luckily for her she is quite incapable of picking up on Renn's hints he wants to be let alone, hints that are in fact oddly half-hearted. Enemies Quotes By: About: Trivia Source *Shirin Kylar Original article. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters